


C - Civil War

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [3]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha is out for Bucky's blood and it's Steve's job to help.Basically a Civil War fix-it from Earth 3490
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	C - Civil War

C- Civil War

“I don't care. He killed my mom.”  
Steve grit his teeth, his eyes darting frantically between the woman he loves and the man he needed to protect. The Iron Woman and The Winter Soldier were locked in combat, Natasha chasing after Bucky for revenge. She just found out that Bucky had murdered her parents (even though he was under the control of Hydra and had no influence on his actions) and was out for blood. His heart was torn in two over the situation. On one hand, he loved Natasha, he loved her so much and all he wanted to do was to hug her and apologies. But on the other hand, Bucky was his friend, his one link to the past and he needed to protect him.   
The situation ended up making the decision for him as Natasha got the upper hand, hitting Bucky with a blast so powerful it blew up his metal arm, propelling the man into a wall. Bucky hit the pavement harshly, collapsing on the ground, passed out.   
Natasha was ready, prepared to finish him off which was when Steve had to intervene.   
He tackled her, his body weight enough to slam her into the opposite wall. She grunted, her mental fingers trying to pry him off immediately.  
“Baby, baby please.” he begged, trying to subdue her squirming, “Please, let me explain-”  
“I don't want to hear it!” she snapped, her armor trying its best to punch him off of her, “Get off of me!”  
“No!” Steve said, his body hugging her armor tightly. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, his face pressed into the cold metal of her neck, “I’m not letting you hurt anyone, you’re not like this!”  
“Don’t tell me what i’m like, Rogers!” she spat, her gauntlet laid heavy blow after blow on his body, “You think we know each other? Clearly that’s a fucking lie!” her words hurt him harder than her punches, but he knew she was right.   
“I was- I was trying to protect you.” he admitted, “I’m sorry, I should have told you.”  
“I don't need your _fucking_ apologies!” she yelled, punching him hard as she cursed, “Let me go or i’ll blast you off!” true to her word, she brought her her gauntlet and pressed it against his temple, the tell tale sound of the machine powering up ringing in his ear.  
Steve shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. He wasn't letting go of her, not now, not ever.   
Natasha grit her teeth, her gauntlet’s blasters flaring up with enough power to hurt him permanently. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he running away?  
Steve held her tighter, pressing his face into the crook of her shoulder, making her breath hitch.  
What was she doing?  
She hurts Steve, kills Bucky and then...what? That’s not going to bring her mom back. It does nothing but push away the people she has with her now.   
She’s going to lose Steve.  
Slowly, the power flowing into her gauntlet died down and she lowered her arm, all the fight in her veins somehow gone. Steve felt like he could breathe again when the overwhelming heat by his head dissipated. He straightened up, looking straight at the iron woman armor.   
His shaking hands grasped the armored face-plate tightly, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. She chose him.   
“Thank you.” he gasped out, pressing his forehead against the cold metal before he placed his lips against it, kissing the armor in the spot where her mouth would be.   
“Look at me?” he asked softly, “Please? I want to see you.”  
He waited for a second, his shoulders relaxing in relief when he heard the tell tale hiss of the armor as her face plate rose. He grimaced as his thumb lightly ghosted over the forming black eye and a cut on her cheek. He would never be able to live down the fact that he hurt her, for as long as he lived.  
He didn't try to fight the tears that were starting to roll down his cheek. With a sniffle, he kissed her. It was messy and wet, but it was her. She kissed him back, hesitant and slow, but it was enough.  
They separated, Steve taking a second to wipe his tears away.   
“We- We can get through this.” he said, his hands going back to gently cup her face, “Together. I’ll tell you everything, no more lies, no more secrets. Anything you want to know, I promise.”  
He saw her swallow down her tears, still keeping up a brave expression, “Just… don't leave me.” she said, quietly and it broke Steve’s heart that he made her feel this way.   
He would spend the rest of his life making sure she never feels that way again.   
“Never.” he said, “I’m with you. Forever.”


End file.
